Fatum
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: En un mundo donde los ataques bioterroristas son más frecuentes, Claire salva a cuantos puede mientras continúa relegando su destino como luchadora, ¿pero qué sucede cuando la vida te obliga a retomar el camino? Un suceso, una historia olvidada volverá a tomar venganza y llevará a la chica al borde del abismo, donde sólo le quedará tomar las armas y luchar.


**Disclaimer: Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
Advertencias: La historia está narrada después de Resident Evil 6, así que contiene spoilers del mismo. Así como también contiene spoilers y referencias a Resident Evil: Revelations.**

* * *

Washington D. C., 27 de Diciembre de 2013, 10:30 am.

Claire caminaba a paso rápido por las oficinas de Terrasave, su coleta se ondeaba al compás de sus pasos y su cabello rojo resplandecía entre el blanco monótono que adornaba las paredes del edificio. El horario de trabajo aún no había finalizado, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos, Johnson le permitió retirarse antes.

_Un suave llamado a la puerta desconcentró a Miranda Johnson, con un gesto rápido levantó la vista del informe sobre la pasada situación en Tall Oaks y dio el permiso con voz monocorde._

— _¡Claire! Buenos días —dijo Miranda, con un ligero acento inglés. La mujer era la encargada de la división americana de Terrasave, su carácter fuerte y perspicacia la habían llevado el máximo cargo ostentado por una mujer dentro de la organización. Llevaba el mismo tiempo ahí que la pelirroja y a pesar de ser su superiora, habían hecho buenas relaciones—. Pasa, por favor._

—_Buenos días, Miranda —respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa, mientras observaba los papeles en el escritorio y tomaba asiento frente a la mujer—. ¿Estás leyendo el informe del agente Kennedy?_

— _Sí, debemos calmar la situación. La gente está muy asustada, con la muerte del presidente y el papel de Simmons en el ataque, se ha puesto al gobierno en duda. La credibilidad está por los suelos. — dijo la mujer en tono cansino, mientras se levantaba y con un andar elegante se acercaba a la máquina de café. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, pero el informe de Kennedy la había cansado más de lo que esperó. — Además —agregó mientras presionaba los botones de la máquina— la amenaza de un nuevo ataque está a la vuelta de la esquina. El gobierno está bastante desesperado si pidió la colaboración de Terrasave y la BSAA. _

—_Lo sé, la aparición de Neo-Umbrella nos desconcertó a todos— dijo la peliroja con pesadumbre, mientras observaba a su superiora. El cargo había envejecido rápidamente a Miranda, a pesar de llevarse sólo por unos cuantos años, la mujer parecía llevar décadas a cuestas. Su cabello había pasado de un rubio esplendoroso a un amarillo blanquecino, pequeñas arrugas podrían verse alrededor de su boca, típicas de una fumadora empedernida a la cual el estrés empezaba a pasarle la cuenta. — ¡Ah! Toma esto, es el informe de la agente Birkin—y con un gesto rápido saco un folio gris que acompañó al informe de Leon en el escritorio de Miranda— Al parecer el gobierno de a poco nos está soltando todo lo que tienen, aunque no sé qué esperan que hagamos. _

—_Creo que intentan tener el apoyo de las organizaciones que aún tienen credibilidad; Terrasave por ser no gubernamental y la BSAA por pertenecer a la ONU . ¿Café? —le preguntó a Claire, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo._

_—Sí, dos de azúcar —respondió Claire mientras observaba, a través del gran ventanal de la oficina de Miranda, la punta del inmaculado Capitolio __[1] __que se erguía imponente sobre la cuidad—. No sé qué quieren de Terrasave, nuestro equipo ya se ha movilizado a China para ayudar a las víctimas. La cosa de los informes es algo que me sigue pareciendo extraño, ¿por qué nos están revelando la información en primer lugar? —indagó Claire, algo olía extraño en todo el asunto, ella lo sabía. Era demasiado sospechoso que un gobierno tan cerrado como el de Estados Unidos, decidiera simplemente jugar a los mejores amigos con ellos y la BSAA, se preguntó si su hermano sabría algo más del asunto. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al percibir el olor a café frente a ella—. Gracias—dijo mientras recibía la taza humeante, el café siempre le recordaba a sus tiempos de universitaria, cuando el precioso líquido la mantenía despierta para terminar sus estudios o alguno que otro informe, a veces sentía que esos recuerdos estaban a años luz__ [2]__ de lo que era su vida ahora. Probó un poco y su sintió una calidez reconfortante en todo su cuerpo, tranquilizando un poco la creciente turbación en un interior._

—_Como dije: desesperados—respondió la mujer, mientras regresaba a su asiento y ordenaba los papeles desperdigados por la madera caoba de su escritorio— Intentan que los ayudemos a limpiar el desastre que tienen, y si un ataque se ejecuta, supongo que es mejor tener tres frentes que sólo uno._

_A pesar de la respuesta de su superiora, Claire sentía que algo no andaba bien, era algo que iba más allá del pensamiento lógico; eran sus instintos los que le decían que habían segundas intenciones en todo aquello, pero no podía vislumbrar cuales podrían ser._

_Desde el accidente en Hardville, se había dedicado con más ahínco en su lucha contra el bioterrorismo. Había perdido la cuenta de todos los países a los cuales había ido, de cuántas protestas había encabezado, a cuantos líderes le había exigido una respuesta ante los experimentos y fondos que aparentemente no iban a ningún lugar. Pero jamás había olvidado todos los rostros de las víctimas, de los miles de niños huérfanos que los ataquen dejaban a su paso. A pesar del esfuerzo de la organización, ataques con virus creados por Umbrella eran pan de cada día, ya si fueran pequeños focos, controlados gracias a la BSAA, o grandes desastres como lo ocurrido en Tall Oaks o en China. Pero a pesar de eso, jamás perdía la esperanza de poder derrocar el bioterrorismo para siempre; su lucha, la de su hermano y todos sus amigos no sería en vano. Así como tampoco las vidas sacrificadas por ello._

_El sonido del intercomunicador despertó a Claire de sus pensamientos. Miranda, la cual había seguido con la lectura del informe, apretó el botón del aparato. — ¿Qué sucede? —dijo con voz fuerte y profesional mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios._

—El jefe de la BSAA en la línea 3, señorita Johnson —respondió la voz suave de Sienna, la secretaria de Miranda— Dice que es urgente—agregó rápidamente.

Claire y Miranda intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, y un mal presentimiento embargó a la pelirroja, que se alojó como un bloque de concreto en su pecho.

—Gracias, Sienna—y con presteza la mujer se colocó los audífonos y presionó el 3 que brillaba en la pantalla táctil del aparato. —Johnson al habla.

En menos de tres minutos ya había recorrido y bajado los veinte pisos desde la oficina de Miranda hasta el halll principal del edificio, con premura saludó al guardia de la entrada y atravesó las puertas de vidrio del recinto. El sol de la mañana impactó sin misericordia alguna su rostro, cegándola por un instante. Llevó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y una vez acostumbrada al cambio de luz, continúo su marcha hacia el lugar donde estacionaba su fiel transporte. Desde los acontecimientos de Rockford Island había intentado no estar en lugares subterráneos, le provocaban un pequeño sentimiento de claustrofobia, así que evitaba el estacionamiento que estaba debajo del edificio, después de todo la calzada era bastante amplia para alojar su moto.

Claire se colocó el casco que había sacado a la rápida de su escritorio, subió con rapidez a su Harley Davidson [3], y aceleró a toda prisa por las calles de la gran capital, perdiéndose entre el gran tráfico de esa hora.

Washington D. C., 27 de Diciembre de 2013, 11:25 am.

— ¿Habló con la señorita Johnson, señor?

—Sí, envió a Redfield.

— ¿Redfield? ¿La hermana del capitán? —Preguntó con asombro un hombre joven, su cabello tenía el corte militar y parecía ser un novato, en sus ojos se vislumbraba una gran admiración— ¿Esa Redfield, señor?

—Sí, esa Redfield _—_respondió con antipatía el jefe de la BSAA_—. _Peterson, deja de hacer preguntas y mueve tu trasero. Intenta comunicarte con alguien del gobierno, necesitamos a alguien de allí también.

—Claro, señor—respondió el joven con entusiasmo, mientras desaparecía con rapidez por la puerta de la oficina.

—Estúpidos novatos—susurró el hombre, mirando la puerta enfrente de él y suspiró fuertemente. El espíritu jovial y entusiasta de su ayudante le caía como una patada en el hígado, no soportaba esa actitud de los recién llegados, eran como cachorritos que no sabían del mundo, y él no se tomaría el tiempo de enseñarles con palmaditas en la cabeza, palabras de aliento o sabiduría, él sabía que eso era un bodrio, que no servía para este mundo. Él dejaba que lo aprendiesen solos, que con sus propios ojos viesen lo podrido y cruel del asunto. La actitud positiva no le duraría ni dos semanas. Apostaba su caja de cigarros, así de seguro estaba. Era un hecho que él había visto en numerosos miembros de la organización, el trance del entusiasmo a golpearse con la realidad, y darse cuenta que no estaban salvando el mundo, lo estaban arreglando, y eso era una carga mucho más pesada, más oscura.

Porque para poder arreglar algo, tenías que saber qué es lo que estaba mal, y habían algunos que no soportaban verlo en primera fila. Si lograban ver al abismo, ver a los ojos al mismo infierno y volver, entonces serían de utilidad, mientras eso no pasara, eran sólo una carga molesta, un molesto bullicio en su oreja que sólo servía para traerle el café.

Sus ojos grises se desde la brillante madera de su puerta hasta llegar a la fuente de luz parpadeante que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y sus cavilaciones tomaron otro sentido.

Las imágenes aparecían rápidamente en su computadora, horribles escenas plasmadas digitalmente, que lo hicieron sentir asqueado y enojado al mismo tiempo, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se levantó del mullido asiento de cuero de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando ahora? —preguntó al aire con desazón, el ahora cabecilla de la BSAA: Brian Mason.

Él hombre había tomado el cargo de director de la organización contra el bioterrorismo, luego que su antecesor Cliver O'Brian renunciara al cargo después de los acontecimientos del Queen Zennobia y del supuesto resurgimiento del grupo terrorista Veltro. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que había sido difícil reemplazar a alguien que era tan querido como respetado dentro de la organización, pero no Mason. Al hombre no le importaba en el más mínimo el afecto o respeto, había perdido todo aquello en lo que creía hace años. Lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir en ello, era el hambriento sentimiento de la venganza: eliminar todo rastro de Umbrella de la faz de la tierra, incluidos sus virus, monstruos y toda aquella abominación que habían comenzado hace ya casi 40 años.

—Señor — sonó la voz de Peterson, a través del intercomunicador de Mason— Ya me he comunicado con la señorita Hunnigan del gobierno, me dijo que enviará a un agente lo más pronto posible.

Mason miró el intercomunicador con recelo, sabía que gracias a las últimas catástrofes virológicas, el gobierno había estado abierto al intercambio de información, siempre y cuando un agente gubernamental estuviera en cada caso abierto de la BSAA. Un trato peligroso, una espada de doble filo que el jefe de la organización anti-bioterrorista no dudó en aceptar, después de todo, el gobierno siempre parecía estar metiendo sus narices en todo, un poco de información aminoraba el sentimiento de tener a un intruso merodeando por ahí. O por lo menos eso quería pensar.

—Señor—interrumpió de nuevo del joven— La señorita Redfield ya está aquí, ¿la hago pasar?

—Sí , hazlo— y descolgó el intercomunicador, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía la pelirroja. Sus cabellos estaban levemente desordenados y sus mejillas tenían un ligero toque carmín, indicador indiscutible de que había llegado con toda rapidez al edificio. —Cierra la puerta Peterson, y no nos molestes.

La puerta se cerró suavemente, y Mason no se molestó en estrechar la mano que Claire le había ofrecido, simplemente se volvió y con lentitud se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero de su escritorio. La pelirroja frunció levemente el ceño ante la obvia muestra de descortesía del hombre frente a ella. "Así que éste es el jefe de Chris, ¡pero qué encanto de hombre!", pensó con sarcasmo.

—Señorita Redfield—dijo el hombre mientras apoyaba los codos en la superficie de madera, y cruzaba sus dedos debajo del mentón, acunando su rostro, visiblemente meditabundo. — ¿Usted fue prisionera en la Rockerfor Island, no es así?

—Sí —contestó Claire con aprensión. ¿A qué iba eso? Cualquier persona con un cargo en la BSAA sabría de aquello, sobre todo si era el mismísimo jefe el cual preguntaba. Entonces, si lo sabía, ¿por qué se lo preguntaba?, ¿a dónde quería llegar? Miles de preguntas bombardearon despiadadamente la cabeza de Claire, pero lo siguiente dicho por Mason, jamás se lo vio venir.

—Entonces está familiarizada con el virus T-Verónica, ¿por qué no le echa un ojo a esto? —y volteó la pantalla de su ordenador, y la menor de los Redfield supo que no podría seguir siendo una salvadora. En ese momento sintió que el destino quería a toda costa que luchara.

Ella había construido su vida como una torre de cartas, cada figura de papel colada pulcramente en su lugar, con equilibrio y meditación. Pero el conjunto de imágenes frente a ella, era la primera pieza que se deslizaba y caía, empezando un efecto en cadena que acabaría por destruir todo lo que había construido. Los naipes irían cayendo uno a uno, sin misericordia. Porque su vida siendo una salvadora, era tan frágil como un castillo de cartas, que aunque lo había protegido recelosamente de cualquier viento o movimiento, acabaría por sucumbir de igual manera, porque era inestable, porque las cartas adoptaban una posición no natural en ellas al momento de colocarlas, al igual que la misma Claire al momento de colocarse a sí misma como una salvadora. Porque eso no era lo que el destino había querido para ella, y no podía seguir escapando.

Había comenzado el efecto dominó.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, es lo más largo que he escrito alguna vez y bueno, nervios por aquí y por allá. Cualquier comentario, será recibido. Pero aunque sólo lo lean, para mí, es grandioso.**

**Anotaciones rápidas**

**1.- El capitolio es un edificio que se encuentra en ****Washington D.C. y alberga a las dos cámaras del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, lo más representativo en la cúpula blanca del mismo. **

**2.- Los "años luz" son una unidad de distancia, no de tiempo como lo uso en la historia. Pido disculpas a cualquier físico o amante de ésta, que lea la aberración que acabo de escribir. Incluida yo misma (****?****)**

**3.- Harley Davidson, es una marca reconocida de motos. La que Claire usa cuando llega a Raccoon City, en Resident Evil 2, es una. Son hermosas. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **


End file.
